Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Trinity Of The Light
by NeoWolfe
Summary: It has been nearly a thousand years since the Four Great Disasters that threatened the Pokemon World. Since than,the world has changed and evolved. Now, with a terrorist group threatening the pokemon world, it's time for another generation of heroes to emerge. (SYOC Open!)


**_Disclaimer:_ Pokemon _belongs to Game Freak. I have no ownership of the franchise except my original characters._**

 ** _Thank you and enjoy~_**

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Azure Region** ...

* * *

A dark figure, dressed in a black cloak, stood upon a hill, staring down at the burning remains of what was once a helpless village. If one could see his eyes from the hood that shadowed his face, you would see they were filled with distain. Bitter and hateful distain.

"Captain!" A grey Meowth was running up to the cloaked figure. Other than the blue hat he wore, the dark type also wore a black sash around his waist like a belt. On this sash, was a image of three stars lined in a straight line. The far left was bloody red, the far right was a sickly green, and in the middle was a cold blue.

These same three stars were laced onto the black cloak the mystery pokemon wore, only instead of a line, they were in a triangle with blue on top, red to the left and green to the right.

The Meowth stopped a few feet away from the figure and saluted. "Report from Blue Search and Recon Squad 19, sir!" He said.

"Then speak, messenger. I don't have all day." The mysterious Mon spoke, keeping his voice low but still sharp.

"Sir..We might have found it." The Messenger spoke.

"WHAT." The mysterious figure turned sharply to the little dark type, his eyes now visible from the shadows. The crimson red eyes glaring down at him made him shudder.

"T-they found it sir! The possible location of one of the scrolls!"

"Where is it?"

"Intel says somewhere hidden in Verdant Region down south, sir!"

"I see.." the Mon mused before speaking again. "Report this to HQ immediately! Make sure this gets to Captain Diane of Red Brigade and Captain Kass of Green Brigade! Especially Kass, as it's his domain! Do not fail me like those idiots did with the princess of Azure!" He commanded.

"Yes, Captain Jio!" The messenger saluted again before running off to complete his orders.

With a sigh, Jio turned back to the view before him, watching as the sun started to rise over Mount Alma, giving the snow an orange tint. But this time, he smiled.A cruel smile, but a smile none the less.

"Soon..our perfect world will soon be complete.."

* * *

 _The sensation of running_

 _("Run! Run, my child, and don't look back!")_

 _The feeling of fear_

 _("Well, well, well..looks like you have no where left to hide,little one.." A cruel and sadist smirk grew on his face)_

 _Words of lost.._

 _("I'd sacrifice my life for you a thousand time, my love.." He whispered before falling over..)_

 _The pain of lost and sorrow_

 _(A small child was heard screaming, tears filling their eyes as they watch him get farther and farther from them... D-A-D)_

 _Helplessness.._

 _Darkness..._

 _Silence.._

 _(Wake Up)_

 _(Wake Up)_

 _"-_ HEY! WAKEUP!"

She awoke.

And instantly regretted it as the sunlight tried to burn her retinas.

"Oh Arceus!" She cursed,covering her eyes with her paws. _'I have paws?'_ She thought as her head throbbed in pain. In fact, her entire body ached.

"Oh goodness! Are you okay? We found you in pretty bad shape so try to to move so much!" A gentle, if not a bit nerdy , voice spoke to her before the sound of something hitting something occurred followed by a yelp of pain.

"Idiot! You shouldn't have woken her up like that!" The voice harshly scolded.

"First off, OW! You didn't have to hit me so hard! Second, well what am I suppose to do? We're on a tight schedule and we can't carry her, so why not wake her up?" A second voice spoke. She recognized this one as the voice that woke her up.

"Still dude! She's injured and could've hurt herself more thanks to you! Have a bit more tact, Bernard!" The gentle voice scolded again. "Okay, okay, geez! I didn't think you'd be such a mean nurse, Rowan." the second voice said with a teasing tone.

"I AM NOT A NURSE!"

 _'Okay. Wow. That is a headache now. OW .'_ She thought with a wince, her head starting the throb more harshly thanks to the loud noise. "Can you two please shut up for a moment _?_ My head is literally ringing and your yelling isn't helping." She said in a hoarse voice. _'Arceus , my throat feels so dry! No wonder I sound so terrible..'_

Someone (She had a feeling it was this 'Rowan' ) gasped."O- Oh Arceus! Your right, I'm so sorry miss! I can't believe I forgot myself there!" the one known as Rowan apologized frantically, sounding very guilty.

"Uh, yeah, what he said. You alright there?" the one known as Bernard asked, sounding a bit concern for the first time.

She sighed tiredly ."Yeah..I think so.." she muttered , finally removing her paws from over her eyes and, after blinking a few times to clear her vision, looked upon the two glancing down at her.

They were a very odd pair. The one to her right was an owl like creature, tan feathers taking up most of his side except his front, which was a smooth cream color. He had a seed shaped beak and two oval shaped black eyes that held lots of intelligence, even a little timidity. Two green leaves lied on his chest like a bow tie. A Rowlet, her mind said.

His companion, to her left, was a small dinosaur like being. His smooth scales were a fiery orange with the exception of his belly and under belly which was a warm yellow. His long tail sat besides her and to her surprise was on fire by the tip. He didn't seem too bothered by it. He had big turquoise eyes that screamed mischief. And around his neck was a black neckerchief. ' A Charmander', her mind once again.

"He- Hey! Finally rejoining us in the world of the living, huh?" The Charmander said with a playful grin. The Rowlet gave him an harsh look. "Bernard. Shut. Up." he said annoyed before looking back down at her in concern. "Hey, miss? Do you feel good enough to sit up?"

"Uh, maybe?" She said.

"Good. Cause I need you to." He said, reaching out to grab a bag by his companion's side (Much to his displeasure) "Dude, my stuff!" He complained. "Shut it!" the Rowlet harshly replied as he rummaged though the bag.

"Good idea." She replied, coughing a bit.

 _'Yeah, this grass is kinda comfy, I rather not be lying here all day and be looked down on..'_ She though and with some difficulty, managed to sit up straight.

"O-Okay! Eat this." The Rowlet placed something in her paws, " It may not take care of that wound on your head much, but it'll mostly get rid of any pain you have, ya know?" He awkwardly explained. Beside him, Bernard snickered.

She examined the fruit in her paws. It was just a tiny blue berry. _'THIS is suppose to get rid of the pain? This tiny thing? Well, if it makes me feel better, I at least got to try it..'_ She thought before taking a timid bite. Instantly a sweetness filled her mouth and she had to bite back surprised - and pleased - gasp. _'Oh goodness! It's so sweet! And so effective! I can already feel the aches and pains leaving my body already!'_

Bernard chuckled at her wide eyed expression. "Wow. You look like you've never eaten an oran berry in your entire life!" He said. "Oran berry?" She asked confused, also surprised to hear how soft her voice sounded. He than looked at her like she suddenly grew a second head.

"You've seriously never had an oran berry? Dude! You were missing out! Oran is the stuff of legends! There the best thing ever! You can make so much out of them! Oran Ice, Oran Pancakes, Oran Berry Fruit Tarts - EW! But not Oran Berry Stew! THAT was a terrible idea!" Bernard grimaced in disgust, Rowan nodding in agreement.

"I still can't believe you managed to make what was basically hot berry juice so revolting. Especially since it wasn't even blue anymore."

"Yeah it was a really weird yellow-y color. And it kinda smelt funny."

''I'm surprised you still ate it. You passed out immedietly and had to go to the clinic for food poisoning. Mom also banned you from the kitchen and grounded you for a month."

"What?!" Bernard looked at him incredulously. "What for?! I was in the clinic for a week!"

"You gave some to the village children." Rowan said deadpanned.

"Oh right.." Bernard realized before bursting out in laughter, "Arceus, I'm such a terrible person! Worst mistake of my life!"

Rowan sighed, "You are truly something..." he muttered.

She sweatdroped slightly at their at their conversation, having to have finished the berry during so. _'Their..kinda idiots...'_ She thought before looking at their surroundings.

They were definitely in a forest. Trees surrounded them, tall and green. Right next to them, was a lake attached to a stream. From the distance, she heard the tell tale sounds of a waterfall.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"We're in Sleepy Woods of Verdant Region. One of the easiest mystery dungeons around." Rowan replied.

"Probably too easy. We're barely a gaining any EXP from these pokemon around here."

"Your just exaggerating because you have a type advantage."

 _'Mystery dungeon? EXP? Verdant Region? What?'_

Looking into the water, she saw an image of a pokemon looking back at her.

She was an otter like creature with a blue torso that collored like bubbles around her neck. Her head was beach white with little freckles, a brown round noise, and dark blue nubs serving as ears. Her feet were dark blue and fin like, with a matching flat tail. On her stomach was a creamy yellow scalchop sea shell. Her eyes were a dark ocean blue and around her neck was an orange scarf.

For some reason, the sight of the scarf filled her with warmness. It made her feel safe and loved.

 _'Me..it's me..I..I..',_ She thought, _'..I look like crap .'_ She had various scratches and bruises coating her body (Which were staring to fade away, but still !), her scarf was slightly dirtied and torn (which made her upset, but she could fix it ) and,she noted, on top of her head was a bandage with hints of blood stained onto the whiteness.

She reached up to tentatively touch it to see if it was real, but when the pain emerge, she instantly retracted her paw with a painful grimace.

Well at least now she knew why her head hurt so much.

"OH! Please don't touch that!" Rowan exclaimed, causing her to look at him. "You have a really bad cut on your head. I'm sorry, but it can't start to heal if you touch it."

"Yeah, it was all bloody and such a mess! Rowan nearly had a heart attack when we found you floating face down in the lake here. Would've been funny if it wasn't so morbid." Bernard said, causing her and Rowan to wince .

"O-oh! Sorry.." She whispered, feeling guilty. These guys went out of their way to apparently saved her from bleeding to death.

"No problem. My one question though: what is a water type like you doing here in Verdant Region?" Bernard asked, crossing his arms in questioning.

"What?" She asked.

"Bernard, you can't just ask question like that. You aren't a member of the Federation, Guild, or a Police Officer." Rowan scolded. Bernard held up his claws in defense.

"Hey, hey! No need to get defensive! I mean, isn't it a little weird. Oshawotts are almost ALWAYS in Azure Region or at least in the other really cold places like Violet Region. At least that's what your books keep going on about." He said.

"Well it is true seeing water types like Oshawott anywhere else than Azure ,or rarely Violet, Region is a little unusual.." Rowan said nervously, glancing at her while she looked confused. "What _are_ you doing out here in Verdant Region. Did you get lost or something?" he asked in concern.

"Or did you smuggle yourself here?" Bernard asked, grinning widely.

"Well..umm ..." She trailed of, trying to remember why exactly she was here. She didn't even have a clue what Azure Region even was, let alone why she was in a place where she'd be unusual to see.

...Nothing...

In fact, she didn't remember where she even lived. Who were her friends, who were her parents, what was her name..

Her name..

Her name..

 _Oh Arceus, WHAT_ WAS _HER NAME?!_

"H-hey! Are you okay? You l- look like your about to cry!" Rowan yelled worriedly, eyes wide.

"Oh shoot! I didn't mean to make you cry!" Bernard exclaimed.

"I...I don't know..my name..." She said, her eyes were definitely tearing up.

...

"WHAT?!" Both boys said in shock.

"I don't know my name!" She cried , tears spilling now, "How do you forget your own name?!" she sobbed.

"Oh geez.." Bernard awkwardly muttered, looking at the crying girl uncertain what to do.

"Oh.." Rowan awkwardly attempted to comfort her by patting her back. "Hey, hey..calm down...i-it'll be okay, I guess?"

"How is it gonna be okay? She doesn't remember her name! How is that okay!" Bernard exclaimed incredulously. Rowan gave him a look that said 'Not helping'.

"Okay, okay! Get it! So,uh...think of what your probably would be!" The fire type suggested, grinning wildy. Both of them looked at him - her with tearful confusion and Rowan with annoyance.

"How would that help!?" The grass/flying asked.

"Well, from my knowledge on names, you gotta think really hard! Than it just comes to ya!" he said, "Remember what your mom said about our names. Like, how she said my parents wanted my flame to burn on vigorously ? So they combined 'Burn' with 'Hard ' and TA-DA ! They got Bernard!"

"And Mom did say about her and Dad always flying around through the rowan trees..'" Rowan muttered, looking at the ground. "See?" Bernard said before looking at her.

"All you gotta do is think real hard on what your name is! Than it will come to you!" She blinked. _'That made no sense but at the same time it did..'_ she thought before sighing.

It wasn't like she had any other option.

"Okay..I'll try.." she muttered, wiping away her tears before looking back down at the pool.

They all sat in a weird silence for a few moments...

"...So do you have it yet?" Bernard asked

 _SMACK!_

"OW!" Bernard clutched his head in pain before glaring at Rowan "Why did you do that?!"

"Give her some peace! This is your stupid plan isn't it? So just leave her alone for a bit!"

"Alright! Geez!"

She rolled her eyes _'Yep. Definitely idiots..'_ she thought as she watched the water lilies float across the blue surface.

 _'Wait a minute! Lilies?'_ she questioned herself , wondering why lilies would be so important. Were lilies her favorite flower? Was her name Lily?

 _'No, that doesn't feel quite right ...Its something that means lilly..something that has lilly in the name meaning...'_

Lilly..

Lilly...

She focused n them.. _'They move so slow, but very gracefully the water..Graceful Lilies...'_

Than it came to her.

Like a freaking bolt of lightning!

"Yurie.."She whispered, catching the attention of the two beside her. "D- did you say something?" Rowan asked.

"...Yurie..My name is Yurie." She replied. The Grass types eyes widen, "Wait! y- you mean Bernard's dumb idea actually worked?!" He looked so dumbfounded.

"See! I come up with good ideas too!" Bernard grinned smugly at his companion's shock, even though he was just as surprised.

Yurie ignored both of them for now, smiling softly. She had a name. She couldn't believe it!

Yurie.

Yurie

"Grace of the Lilly". What a very beautiful and poetic name. She liked it. She wondered how she'd even forget a wonderful name like that.

"..As happy as I am to finally know my name, it still doesn't answer why I forgot it in the first place." Yurie spoke up, glancing at both of them.

"Yeah. What's up with that?" Bernard asked, crossing his arms. It confused him too.

..

"Well..." Rowan spoke up, causing both of them to look at him, "I have read of this condition called Amnesia." he said.

"...She has breathing problems? What does that have to do with forgetting her name?" Bernard said. He received his third slap over the head by his grassy friend.

"OW! Stop hitting me!"

"No, that's asthma you idiot! It means lose of memory. That gash on your head must have caused it, Yurie." the Rowlet said, pointing to the bandage.

The water type herself couldn't believe it. _'Amnesia? I might have amnesia? Will I ever get my memories back?'_

"How do I fix it?" She asked, looking rather worried. Who wouldn't be if you just found out you might've lost all your memories?

"Uh, well..the book didn't say .."

Yurie looked down, upset.

"Hey! Don't get too discourage! If you find a doctor, maybe they'll know how to get you memories back!"

"..Well..it's the only option I have ..I wanna remember who I am..."

"Great!..so the nearest clinic should be in a rest stop for travelers that way all you have to do is.."

Bernard sighed tiredly and boredly looked up at the sky. It was a rather nice afternoon,with barely a cloud in the sky and

Wait a second ..

Afternoon?!

"HOLY GIRATINA!" Bernard suddenly shouted. The other two jumped in shock, looking at him in surprise.

"What is it?!" Rowan shouted in annoyance. The fire type looked at him with wide eyes.

"WE NEED TO GET GOIN' NOW! IT'S AT LEAST ONE 'O CLOCK NOW!" He shouted

"What?" Yurie asked. Rowan looked confused before his eyes widen in realization.

"Oh Ho-Oh! It's going be dark soon!" He exclaimed, fluttering in the air in shock. Yurie still looked confused.

"What?" She asked again.

"Our registration card! It expires tonight! If we don't go now, we'll be too late!" Rowan exclaimed. _'Registration card? Bernard did mention they were on schedule. Are they running late for something?'_

"Which is why we need to go now because I am NOT waiting another month to get a new one!" Bernard growled, shouldering his bag strap and started walking down a path. Rowan quickly flew after him.

"Will we even make it?"

"It takes at least another two hours to get out of Sleepy Woods and another to get to Coast Town. Than all we have to do is get to the Guild."

"So if we don't run into any more trouble, we'll be there before six! Good!"

"That's the plan.."

Yurie watched them leave uneasily. She knew she shouldn't expect them to stick with her. Where ever they were going must've been important. She had to do this on her own.

She sighed before standing up. The Oran berry had done it's job as her body didn't hurt except for that dull throb from her head. "Well..time to find that traveler's stop Rowan talked about.." The water type muttered before she started walking off in the opposite direction.

"Hey Yurie!" A voice called out to her and looking back, she saw it was Bernard. "You comin or what?" he asked and her eyes widen.

He wanted her to follow?

"R-really? Want me to come along?" she asked in disbelief. The fire type rolled his eyes.

"Duh! We're not gonna leave an injured Mon with no memories , who may or may not have on how to defend, themselves alone ! We're not that stupid!" he replied. "So come on , we gotta hurry!"

 _'W-well...its not like I have any other option. It's either go in to an unknown forest with who knows what inside alone or go with two others who may be a little weird, but are nice. These two idiots seem like my best choice..'_

"O - okay! I'm coming!"

And so, the two of them followed Rowan inside the next half of the Sleepy Woods. Unbeknownst to them, it would only be just the start of their tale..

* * *

 _ **Team Stats: Yurie (Lv 6), Bernard (Lv 8), Rowan (Lv 7)**_

* * *

 _ **Hello! And welcome to PMD: Trinity Of The Light!**_

 _ **I'm super excited to work on a pokemon project! I am a HUGE pokemon fan, I could name everyone of the over 800 pokemon that exist (Well, except for the ones in UsUm..haven't played those two yet..). I'm also a huge fan of the Mystery Dungeon spin offs (Super being my favorite shortly followed by Explorers). Unfortunately, I no longer enjoy the anime with the exceptions of the DP Saga and SM Saga.I wasn't really a fan of XYZ. It was all style over substance and it left the characters lackluster and robotic. Most of its fans I meet are shippers..the really annoying kind too who keep talking how great their ship is and how it's better than all the others, and their girl is the best...(Diehard Pearlshipper here AND fan of Dawn and Misty..)**_

 _ **But anyway! I'm hyped to get this started! I've never written a mystery dungeon before so if anyone with experience has any pointers or ideas, I would like to hear. I want this to be a good enough for you experienced readers and writers, along with newcomers to PMD stories!**_

 _ **Choosing who my protagonist be was a little tricky. Starters are a bit cliche, but I really wanted the three of them to be starters. Choosing which was hard, since I love all seven pairs equally. So I used a number generator: gave me 1,5, and 7, so I chose my personal favorite of the bunch. Well, except 7 - I love you Popplio, but I unintentionally made plans for you as a side character, forgive me.**_

 _ **The three of them may seem a little bland now, but here's their basic personality:**_

 _ **Bernard: Boisterous and proud, though his always active mind makes him seem a little stupid.**_

 _ **Rowan: Timid and intelligent, but quick to anger. Especially if it's Bernard.**_

 _ **Yurie: Sweet and gentle, always quick to help others at her own expense. A bit naive as well.**_

 _ **And, because I just like to read and write about other people's ocs, I've opened up a SYOC Submit ! Or, rather a Submit Your Team OC Submit. Others might think its bad to have a SYOC in a PMD .Some may see it as a lazy way to get lots of reviews, newbies who have no idea create lots of their own original chracter. But honestly , I just like writing them. It's more fun that way.**_

 _ **I have big plans to Teams to be a sort of close knit community, even if they'll play minor roles in the story..**_

 _ **I do have rules however, if you choose to submit.**_

 _ **1\. No Legends, No Mythicals, No Ultra Beast. Play it fair!**_

 _ **2\. In this verse, ALL Explore & Rescue Teams consists of three pokemon. Only three! No more, no less!**_

 _ **3.**_ _ **. Z Crystals and Mega Stones are allowed, but they have to be apart of an accessory, like a necklace or arm brace.**_

 _ **Have fun while your doing it! But please follow these two rules. If you do not, I unfortunately cannot use your team.**_

 _ **Thank you and enjoy! Registration Format will be below.**_

 ** _Till next time~!_**

 _ **SYOC Team Registration Card:**_

 _ **Team Name:**_

 _ **Member 1**_ **(** _This_ _one you put is always the leader_ **)**

 _ **Name:**_

 _ **Species:**_

 _ **Gender:**_

 _ **About: (** Basically, things about you character. What's their back story, what's their dream, what's their fear? What are their hobbies, how do they interact with their teammates? What do they like, what's their dislike? What's their personal life issues, like love or family. Are they in a relationship, having troubles looking for love, married, single? Do they wear an accessory?)_

 _ **Move Set :(** Please just 4 **)**_

 _ **Ability:**_

 _ **Member 2**_

 _ **Name :**_

 _ **Species:**_

 _ **Gender:**_

 _ **About:**_

 ** _Ability:_**

 ** _Move Set:_**

 _ **Member 3**_

 _ **Name:**_

 _ **Species:**_

 _ **Gender:**_

 _ **About:**_

 _ **Ability:**_

 _ **Move Set:**_


End file.
